


Forgotten, But Not Gone

by marvelaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes doesn't remember, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Friendship, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Set during Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: In all honesty, she doesn’t give a fuck about the Sokovia Accords. She’s only fighting because she made a promise to Steve to always be there for him, and she made a promise to Bucky to love him forever.





	Forgotten, But Not Gone

As she looked across the line-up she was facing, her heart raced. Tony, Nat, Rhodes, Vision and two new guys she didn’t know. Her palms sweat as Steve and Tony yell at each other across the lot. 

 

Growing up with Steve and Bucky lead to one thing, trouble. Whether it was pulling the scrawny punk out of a fight with the help of Bucky, or living with Steve after his mother dies, the three were always there for each other. Even if Steve found it gross that she and Bucky kissed in front of him. So, when Bucky joined the army, Steve and Y/N knew that any way they could, they would get in with him. 

Bucky did everything in his power to keep Y/N home, he wanted her to stay safe and away from Nazi’s and blazing guns. But, after a long talk including tears, yelling and Steve covering his ears, Bucky finally backed down. He didn’t support Y/N’s plan for the military, but he knew he couldn’t not help her. She was his doll, the love of his life, his fiancee. But he did have to admit that he thought she looked hot with short hair. 

Pretending to be a man, Y/N got into the army and even trained on the same base as Steve. Dr. Erskine knew she was a woman, but helped her keep it a secret from the rest of the army officials, very much being a believer of a person's heart being the most important reason to fight. He didn’t care about what was in her pants, as long as she was fighting for the right reasons, which is why she was selected for the super soldier serum project with Steve. Obviously, her true gender couldn’t be hidden after that, which infuriated the higher-ups, but she held her head high and dared them to take the serum out of her. 

Fighting together was great. Even after the Howling Commandos were formed and the three of them were back together. That is until Buck died. Sitting in a destroyed bar, Steve and Y/N cried, mourning their friend, and lover. 

Y/N was on the plane when it went into the ice. She was with Steve when they woke up 70 years later. She fought with the Avengers, time and time again. She was with him when they saw Bucky alive. She was there Bucky didn’t remember them. And she sure as hell wasn’t leaving them now. 

 

Fighting comes naturally to her, it’s not that she’s worried about. Bucky doesn’t remember her. He doesn’t remember the nights in Steve’s apartment, where they promised their lives to each other. He doesn’t remember fighting alongside one another. He doesn’t remember the ring she still wears on a necklace. He doesn’t remember them. 

In all honesty, she doesn’t give a fuck about the Sokovia Accords. She’s only fighting because she made a promise to Steve to always be there for him, and she made a promise to Bucky to love him forever. So, when Tony threatened to take Bucky from her, of course, she’s going to fight. Even if Tony had become like a brother to her. Bucky would eternally be more important.

 

As the yelling between Steve and Tony grows increasingly hostile, Y/N clenches her fists, ready to start the fight. Steve raises his arms, and Clint fires an arrow and breaks the webbing (?) from his hands. 

Once Tony flips the faceplate to his helmet down, Y/N knows this means war. The two groups begin jogging toward one another, picking up the pace until they collide in a full sprint. Natasha lunges for Y/N, who skilfully dodges and uses Natasha own force to take her down. Once the widow’s pinned, Y/N smiles. 

“We’re still friends right?” 

“Depends on how hard you hit me.” Natasha laughs, managing to throw Y/N off her. The two begin to fight, but it resembles something more like sparring. Punches are being pulled, kicks are missing the mark and the two keep up a banter while fighting. Y/N can’t help but glance over at Bucky every few hits, just to watch his confused eyes flick around as he dodges attacks by a man in a black catsuit. 

Suddenly, a red mist surrounds Natasha and throws her into a nearby structure. Behind her stands Wanda.

“You were pulling your punches.” The witch says. Y/N nods before running over to Bucky. The king clearly has the upper hand, since he's the only one here with the intent to kill. Bucky’s barely holding on to the fight when Y/N jumps in. 

“He killed my father. If you defend him, I will kill you too.” T’Challa steps back, allowing Y/N the opportunity to leave. 

Y/N doesn’t hesitate to jump into Bucky’s fight. She doesn’t have to think twice about fighting for Bucky. He may not remember her, but her memories are enough. 

For a moment, everything is perfect, her and Bucky fighting in tandem. As if everything was okay as if they were back on the battlefield fighting Nazi’s together. That is until she feels the sharp metal claws penetrate her lower abdomen. 

Falling backwards, shock written over her face, she watches as T’Challa stalks towards Bucky. With a weak voice, she cries out.

“Stop! Please! It wasn’t him!” 

The broken sobs flowing for Y/N’s mouth alert the others to the situation. Steve and Tony stop their fighting to look at Y/N laying in a bloody puddle. Steve runs over to T’Challa and pushes him off Bucky, which opens him up for an attack from Tony. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Tony yells as he continues his assault on T’Challa. 

Carefully, Steve kneels next to Y/N and applies pressure to her wound. Y/N groans at the pain, and the feeling of Steve’s canvas gloves pressing into her flesh. 

“Hey, you’ll be fine Y/N. You’re gonna be fine.” Steve attempts to comfort. The wild look in his watery eyes tell her a different story though. 

“Steve, we have to get her out of here. To a doctor.” Bucky says, awkwardly standing to the side. 

With T’Challa far from Y/N, Tony took the opportunity to push past Steve and kneel by the woman he thought to be like a sister.

“What the hell are you waiting for Rogers! Get her out of here!” Tony yells. He gently grabs Y/N and ignores her groans of pain when she’s cradled against the hard exterior of his armor. 

“Tony! You’re hurting her!” Steve yells, grabbing Y/N back out of Tony’s arms. Quickly he turns on his heel and starts following Bucky to the quinjet Clint had landed near them. 

“I can’t let you go Steve!” Tony yells. Steve pauses in his spot. Carefully, he hands Y/N over to Bucky and stalks back over to Tony. 

“And how are you gonna stop me?” Steve growls once he’s gotten close to Tony. 

“Stop!” Y/N yells. Her gravely voice made Steve nearly flinch. It cut through the tension in the abandoned airport like the sharpest knife in Nat’s arsenal. 

She coughed loudly. 

“Please stop fighting.” 

Steve ran back over to Y/N. Quickly he noticed the blood dripping from her nose. 

“We have to get her out of here. Somewhere safe.” Bucky says quietly, trying to keep Tony out of earshot. 

“Take her Buck. She trusts you.” Steve says, motioning to the chain around her neck.

“Steve. That was the old me. I can’t.” Bucky says trying to get Steve to take her limp body back. Steve only put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and pushed. 

“This fight has been coming for a long time Bucky. And it’s my responsibility to end it. Not yours and definitely not hers.” 

With that said, Bucky books it for the quinjet the takes off soon after the doors close. He places Y/N on a metal table that makes quick work of bandaging her up. 

“Steve! Buck please we have to go back for him.” She cries to her former lover, tears streaking her cheeks.

“No. We have to get you out of here, to safety.” Bucky says. 

He knows he should know her. He vaguely remembers her face and her voice, and the way she holds herself. But, same with Steve, he just can’t remember the way he felt about her. He knows that despite all that has happened, she still loves him. She still wears the ring her supposedly gave her.

He just wishes he remembers all of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
